New Beginnings
by cowg9997
Summary: After ten years of being experimented on by Stryker Charlotte escapes with the help of her brother and the X-men. Can Charlotte and Archer learn to live a normal life again? Can Charlotte learn to trust people again? How does a certain feral help her through it, and how much do they really have in common?
1. Chapter 1

**Charlotte's POV**

You know when I thought up the idea of escaping from Stryker I didn't think it would be this hard. Especially for my brother and I. Yet here we are, epically failing. He is at least confusing Stryker's men by multiplying himself and I can take them out with ease thanks to my claws but they just keep coming.

"Not your best idea Charlie." He smirks as he fights people off.

"Yes I realize that thank you Archer."

"Hey we have company."

"More men?"

"Not exactly...take a look."

I look over and see four more mutants...one with claws like mine. I'm paying too much attention to them that I miss two guys coming up behind me. The one with the claws takes them out before looking at me.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He ask gruffly.

"Logan be nice." Says the women who has white hair.

Just then I see a red beam and I see it coming from the other guy. "What the hell."

"Charlie watch out." Yells Archer.

I turn around just in time to stick my claws in a guy before kicking another one and knocking him out. I notice the other feral smirking at me. "What are you just going to stand there?" I retort.

"Funny." He says before he begins fighting again.

We continue to fight for twenty more minutes until we finally get them all. I check to make sure Archer isn't injured before looking to the others.

"We should get out of here, knowing Stryker he'll send more men...or worse." Says Logan.

"How do you know Stryker?" I ask helping Archer up, he of course hurt his leg.

"I'll explain that later but we should leave." He says.

"I don't take orders from strangers." I growl.

"Charlie." Warns Archer.

"You can trust us." Says the other women.

"How do I know?"

"Charlie we don't have a choice." Archer whispers.

"Archie..." Just then we hear more men coming. "Fine." I groan. "Lead the way."

I help Archer walk and we trail behind them making our way to a plane...who the hell are these people. We quickly get on jet and Archie and I sit down while two of them start the jet up. Logan sits across from us and the other women sits on the ground in front of Archer to check on his leg.

"Is now a good time to ask who you guys are? And how you know Stryker?" I ask Logan.

"I'm Jean Grey." Says the one helping my brother. "And you already met Logan. Up front is Ororo Monroe and my husband Scott Summers."

"Well how did you find us?"

"We come from a school for mutants. Our head master Charles Xavier found you both having a hard time there and sent us to help out. Though by the looks of it I say you had it almost covered."

"Well thanks..." I mumble. "Explain Stryker." I say to Logan.

"You're really not patient are you?" He ask.

"No she isn't." Smirks Archer.

"Yes I know that, there are a lot of things I'm not good at. Now explain...please."

"Let's just say I was the first to have claws like those." He says.

"Wait...you're Wolverine?"

"The one and only."

"So I have the unfortunate pleasure of knowing your brother?"

"Victor?"

"Creed?"

"Yes."

"That's your brother?" Ask Archer as Jean finishes wrapping his leg.

"Unfortunately yes."

"He and Charlie are the best of friends." Smirks Archer.

"I want to rip him apart." I say quickly.

"Most do." Laughs Logan. "What was your interaction with him?"

"Let's just say anytime I got in trouble I got to go a few rounds with him."

"It never ended well." Says Archer.

"It usually doesn't." Says Logan. "I'm sure he loved it though, sick bastard."

"Wait...where are you taking us?" I ask.

"Back to the school." Says Jean. "Unless you have somewhere you want us to take you."

"We don't exactly have anywhere to go..." Says Archer.

"Then you can stay with us." Smiles Jean. "We have plenty of room."

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"So brother and sister?" Ask Jean. "You two have very different mutations."

"Half siblings." Says Archer. "Same mom."

"And how did you end up with Stryker?" Ask Scott. "It's not easy to get on his radar."

"When Archer's dad found out about our mutations...he kicked us out of the house. Stryker found us and told us he would take us in, he didn't tell us about the experiment part of that."

"How old where you when he coated you in the adamantium?" Ask Jean.

"That was three years ago so...23. He had us for 10 years."

"And Archer how old are you?"

"20." He answers.

"So Logan you're like me and Scott has those awesome lasers from his eyes. What can you two do?" I ask Jean and Ororo.

"I can read minds and move stuff with my mind." Says Jean.

"Control the weather." Says Ororo from up front.

"Cool." Says Archer.

Just then we land and I help Archer up before following the other four off the jet. Logan and Ororo walk off and Jean and Scott turn around to look at us.

"We'll show you guys to your rooms and we talk more in the morning." Smiles Jean.

"Thanks." Says Archer.

The four of us walk upstairs and Jean shows us to two different rooms that are right next to each other and tells us where to find her if we need anything. I say goodnight to Archer before walking into my room. My room…that's a weird thing to say. I haven't had my own room for almost 11 years. I take a shower before changing into clothes that Jean left outside my door. I then crawl into bed and get the first goodnight of sleep I have had in a long time…finally I'm free.

When I wake up in the morning I get up and change clothes and walk out of my room and knock on Archer's door. He answers it and smiles at me looking well rested.

"How's the leg?" I ask.

"Better." he smiles. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." I smile.

Just then Jean walks over and smiles at us. "You two hungry?"

"Yes." smiles Archer.

"Follow me, Professor Xavier wants to meet with you two after breakfast."

"Okay…" I say nervously.

Archer and I follow Jean downstairs to the kitchen and I'm not going to lie I'm a little overwhelmed. There are kids everywhere. Archer quietly laughs at my reaction and I glare at him before quickly grabbing a plate of food and going to sit at a table with Ororo, Logan, Jean, Scott and a few others that I don't know. The only two seat options are either next to Scott or next to Logan. I choose the one next to Logan. I sit down next to him and he looks at me before returning to his food.

"I guess we should introduce you to everyone else." Says Ororo. "So next to Logan is Dr. Hank McCoy. Next to him is Bobby Drake and Kitty Pride. And then we have Rogue, Remy, and Jubilee. Everyone this is Archer and Charlotte."

"I go by Charlie." I say.

"Nice to meet you both." Smiles Rogue.

"Same goes to you." I say before eating.

"Are you staying?" Ask Hank.

"Yeah." Says Archer. "We don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Most of us don't." Says Jubilee.

"What are your powers?" Ask Kitty.

I pop a claw which earns a smirk from Logan and a surprised face from everyone that wasn't there last night. "Just like Logan." Says Remy in amazement.

"I've never seen anyone else with that mutation...well except Victor." Says Kitty.

"I know him all too well." I say before retracting my claw.

"What about your Archer?" Ask Bobby.

"I can duplicate myself and I have enhanced agility."

"Pretty cool." He says back.

"It's pretty fun to mess with people." Smiles Archer.

After we are done eating we go up to meet with Professor Xavier with Jean, Scott, and Logan. We walk in and I'm a little surprised to see a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Welcome Archer and Charlotte."

"Hi." I say nervously. I'm always unsure of new people.

"Please take a seat." He smiles. I sit down next to Archer, Logan leans against the wall, and Scott and Jean sit on the other couch. "I understand you two where taken by Stryker." says Charles.

"Something like that." I say.

"He offered us a place to stay, little did we know it would lead to the experiments. He really wanted Charlie, I was just an added bonus." says Archer.

"I see…" says Charles. "Well I'm glad you will both be staying with us."

"He'll be looking for us." I say.

"She's right." says Logan. "He isn't going to let this go, he lost two valuable assists."

"How would he know where they are?" ask Scott.

"I don't know." says Logan.

"Trackers." I say after a minute.

"We should go check." says Jean. "The longer we don't know about them the longer Stryker has the advantage."

So that is how I end up in the lab, I was not a happy camper in fact I refused to go in unlike Archer who was willing to do anything. It took Archer ten minutes to convince me to go in. I just don't like the look of the place, it reminds me of the lab that we just came from, I don't like it. Jean and Hank end up finding tracking devices in our necks and Hank has to put some sort of special collar on me to get it out so that I don't try to heal while he is taking it out. Once he is done he take the collar off and I heal in a few seconds before speeding out of there. I stand outside the door waiting for Archer and Logan smirks at me.

"Don't like it in there?" he ask.

"How'd you guess?" I say flatly.

"Lucky guess."

"All done." says Archer walking out.

"And they are destroyed?" I ask.

"Hank's doing it right now." says Jean walking out. "Charlotte what do you say we go get you some clothes."

"Okay…"

"Archer you can come too…or we can pick some stuff up for you."

"I think I'll stay here." says Archer. "But you have fun Charlie."

"I hate you." I say as he leaves.

"Love you too." He says walking upstairs.

"Logan see if he wants a tour." says Jean.

"I'll have Bobby do it, I was going to work on my bike." says Logan leaving.

"Of course he is going to dump that." says Jean. "You ready?"

"Sure."

Jean and I head to the mall with Ororo and I get some clothes and we get some stuff for Archer before heading back to the mansion. When we get back I go up to my room and change into clothes that are actually mine and put my long black hair into a braid before going to look for Archer. I get a little lost but I run into Kitty who is happy to point me in the right direction.

"He is in the game room with Remy and Bobby playing some game, it's right down the hall."

"Thanks."

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"I'd be happy to give you a tour if you want, I'm done teaching all my classes for today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Kitty shows me around the whole school, the campus is huge and has a barn, a outdoor basketball court, a pool, and a huge yard. We go into the garage and the cars in there are amazing, I'm more impressed by the motorcycles though. Apparently one belongs to Scott and the other belongs to Logan. All in all it's a pretty cool place…I think I might like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlotte's POV**

It's been a week since we have been at the mansion and while I'm still getting used to it, I'm liking it here. Archer has had an easier time adjusting but he is more outgoing and open minded than I am. It's not that I don't like everyone, I just don't give my trust out easily. Right now I'm mentally preparing myself to go into the Danger Room and show them what I can do. If I want to go out on missions with them, the rest of the team needs to see what I can do.

"Charlie you ready?" ask Jean pulling me from my thoughts.

"Uh…yeah."

"You are going to do great, don't worry about it."

"Okay…thank you Jean."

"No problem." she smiles.

I walk in and hear Scotts voice over the speaker. "Let me know when you are ready Charlie."

"Go ahead." I say.

The simulation isn't overly difficult in fact I'm pretty sure Scott had to up it to really test me but it is a lot to handle by myself. It goes through different things like the lab for instance. A variation of the lab I should say which throws me off a little but I come back from that quick. All together it takes about fifteen minutes and when its over the door opens and Jean is standing there waiting for me. I walk out and the door closes and she smiles at me.

"That was impressive." she says.

"Thanks." I say shyly.

"Come on, lets go have a quick chat."

We walk up to the control booth and I sit down with Scott, Logan, Jean, Ororo, Hank, and Charles. "That was very good Charlie. I'm impressed." smiles Charles.

"Thanks…you can thank Stryker for that." I say.

"That was all you." says Logan. "He isn't responsible for any of that."

"Getting to the point." says Scott. "We want you on the team. You're good and I know you are still getting used to everything around here but if you feel comfortable we want you to start training with us and going on missions."

"Yeah…yeah I can do that." I say.

"One last thing." says Charles. "How would you feel about teaching combat with Logan."

"You want me to?" I ask looking to Logan.

"Yeah." he says. "It would be helpful."

"Im not really the best with kids…" I start.

"But your combat skills could be helpful." says Jean. "And from what Iv'e seen you have been good with the kids."

"I mean…I guess I could. Yeah that's fine."

"Perfect." smiles Charles. "Well if that's it you all can go."

I get up to walk out and Logan follows behind me. "Sorry to put you on the spot like that."

"It's fine. I look forward to teaching with you."

"Why don't you come by some of my later classes today and i'll have you watch."

"Sounds good." I smile

"See you later." he says walking off.

I go up to my room and shower before changing and throwing on some shoes. I run into Kitty on my way to grab lunch so I end up sitting with she and Archer. Archer's leg still hasn't healed all the way so he won't be going into the Danger Room until it does but he seems more excited than I was.

"How was it?" he ask as Kitty and I sit down.

"It was fine." I say.

"That's not what I heard." smirks Kitty. "I heard you were amazing."

"I mean I just did what I normally do. I don't see whats so special about that."

"I wouldn't want to take you is all I'm saying." says Kitty.

"Most wouldn't." says Archer.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Just take it." says Archer.

"I heard you are teaching combat with Logan." says Kitty.

"I'm sorry what?" laughs Archer. "They got you to agree to teach?"

"I know it's shocking thanks for the support Archer."

"Just surprising, I think you'd be good at it." He says back.

"Thanks."

The three of us finish up lunch and I head back down to the Danger Room. I go to the control room and find Logan sitting there. He looks up at me and sits up a little straighter and smiles at me.

"Take a seat."

I do and then look at him. "You sure you don't mind me helping out, you want me here?"

"Yes, now stop doubting yourself. I just want you to watch the first couple days. Get used to who's in the class and observe what they can do. We have simulations in all the classes today so ill be up here with you today. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You know you don't have to act so tough and reserved all the time. None of us are going to hurt you."

"I know that I just…not used to people treating me like this. People usually only want me for the claws."

"Tell me about it." he smirks. "They don't define you Charlie."

"Says the man known as Wolverine." I smirk.

"Fair enough." he smiles. "How'd Archer make it out of there with his positive attitude"

"I wish I could tell you." I laugh. "It's just always been his personality I guess."

"You know if you ever need to talk you can come talk to me right?" he ask.

"Yeah…thank you."

"No problem. Alright I'm going to head down and explain some things to them and Ill be back up."

"Sounds good."

Let me tell you the range of abilities these kids have are amazing, I've never seen anything like it. They all did really well when Logan ran them through the simulations and by the end of the day I'm feeling better about joining in.

"They are excited you're r teaching." says Logan after the last class. "Maybe it's just that they won't have to deal with just me."

"Im feeling better about it."

"Knew you would."

"Ill see you at dinner?"

"Yup." he says before heading out.

I walk out a minute later and start to head up to the main level. Im making my way over to the stairs when I see Kitty and Jubilee talking to a shorter girl with black hair. She looks strangely like Logan. Kitty catches my attention and smiles.

"Charlie come over here and meet Laura."

"Oh this is the girl y'all picked up last week. Hi I'm Laura." she smiles.

"Charlie, nice you meet you."

"You as well, I hear we have a lot in common."

"Do we?" She raises her hand and out pop adamantium claws. "Oh…yeah we do." I laugh.

"She is a clone of Logan." says Jubilee.

"Explains the resemblance." I smile.

"Yup." she smiles. "Sorry we didn't get to meet earlier. I was out doing a favor for Charles with Piotr. They were telling me you have a brother too."

"Yeah, he is probably around here somewhere causing trouble with Bobby."

"Those two share a very similar personality." laughs Kitty.

"I heard you also got roped into teaching with Logan."

"That I did." I laugh. "Should be interesting but I'm excited."

"Good! You should be. Logan doesn't ask just anyone to teach with him. You must be good."

"I mean I was with Stryker for 10 years so..."

"I'll give him that much, he trains you well in combat. Unfortunately they doesn't outweigh the negatives. Glad you are here now though."

"Me too." I smile. "I was going to go read before dinner but I'll see you guys later."

"Sounds good." Says Jubilee.

I head up to my room and read for about an hour before heading down to dinner. I get to meet Piotr who is huge and I also get to talk to Laura some more which is nice. She may be younger than me but we have the most in common so I can tell we are going to get along well.

A few weeks into teaching and everything is going really well. Archer got placed on the team as well and I finally got to go out on my first mission. It was a little weird being on the other side of it but it felt good. When we get back that night I find myself unable to sleep so I head down to the kitchen to grab a snack. What I don't expect is to find Logan.

"What are you doing up darlin?" he ask as I walk in. He keeps calling me that. Not that I mind I just think it's funny.

"Couldn't sleep. How did you know it was me?"

"You may be the most quiet in the house but I can still smell you." He smirks turing around to look at me.

"Oh really? And what do I smell like Logan?" I smirk.

"Well you smell a little bit like the woods but I have to imagine it's because you spend so much time outside but you also smell like lavender at the same time. Sometimes you have a hint of cigar smoke to you but that's my fault."

"Interesting." I smile. "You just smell like cigar smoke and from time to time like motor oil and beer."

"Funny." he deadpans. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I was just grabbing a snack. Couldn't sleep figured id eat a little something."

"I was going to work on my bike if you would like to join me." he says.

"Sure, why not."

That's how I find myself sitting in the garage with Logan working on a bike that really doesn't need fixing but it's okay. Neither one of us is really saying much but it's a nice sort of quiet.

"Can you hand me the wrench?" he ask.

"Yup." I say handing it to him. "Why were you up?" I ask.

"No reason." he says.

"So are you just always up at 2 in the morning?"

"No." he says rolling his eyes.

"You know the whole talking thing goes two ways Logan." I say.

"Does it make you feel better to know I get nightmares." he says looking up at me.

"No not really but you know you aren't the only one."

"I know that." he grumbles.

We are both quiet for another minute before I speak up again. "You know sometimes I think he is going to figure out I'm here and take me back. That all this is too good to be true."

"We aren't going to let that happen Charlie."

"I know you wouldn't let it happen but that doesn't mean he won't try."

"He'll have to go through me."

"I know…"

"It still messes with you even when you're gone, I know."

"How long was Laura there?"

"We got her out when she 11." he says. "I would have gone sooner if I knew she existed."

"So right before he found us…"

"Have to imagine he found you because he lost her."

"Wouldn't surprise me." I say.

"Charlie?"

"What?"

"Do I ever remind you of my brother?"

"No…..No not at all. Why?"

"I just don't want you to ever be scared of me."

"You don't need to worry about that." I say.

We are quiet again and Logan and I finish up what we are doing. We put everything away and I go to walk out but Logan stops me. "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?" I ask turning. Logan doesn't say anything but instead brings me closer to him and kisses me. Im in shock for a minute before it registers with me and I pull away. I take a minute before I speak. "Logan what the hell."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I felt like I needed to do that, I can't give you a good reason."

I kiss him this time but then pull away again. "What are we doing Logan?" I ask after a minute.

"You tell me."

"You're confusing me." I say.

"Trust me I am just as confused."

"I uh….I should go to bed." I say turning around.

"Charlie wait." he says grabbing my arm. "We need to talk about this."

"I need time to think so lets just do it tomorrow." I walk out before he can say anything else to me.

I run up to my room and quickly shut the door. I hear Logan come up a few minutes later and I sigh. Not that getting involved with Logan would be the worst thing to ever happen but Im new here. Im still trying to figure out how I fit into everything. That kiss though….I shake the thought and head to bed for the night knowing I have to teach in the morning. I don't sleep very well though so the next morning Im in no mood to talk to anyone, especially not Logan.

"Dude you look tired." says Archer sitting down next to me.

"Thanks." I grumble.

Logan sits down across from me and glances at me before looking at Archer and Laura. "Morning."

"Morning…." says Laura looking at the two of us. "You two okay?"

"Fine." we both mumble.

"Okay….." she says.

They both leave a few minutes later and he looks at me. "We need to talk." he says.

"Not here we don't." I say glaring at him.

"Then get your ass up and lets go find somewhere if you are going to difficult."

"I think I have every right to be." I whisper.

"You kissed me the second time, don't forget that." he says leaning closer to me.

"Up now." I growl.

"Fine."

I walk out and he follows me none of us saying anything to each other until we get down to the Danger Room control room. He shuts the door and before he can get a word in I'm kissing him again. It feels like an instinct, I need to kiss him, I need to be with him. We both break away after a minute and he looks in my eyes like he is searching for something.

"Not what I was expecting." he says.

"Me neither…I get what you mean when you said you felt like you needed to do it…."

"Its like it's…."

"Instinct." I finish for him.

"Do you want this?" he ask.

"Well what is this?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't we just see where it goes." I suggest.

"Yeah…yeah that sounds good."

"Good. Know one needs to know until we figure this out."

"But in the mean time we have a class to teach."

"Oh yeah."

We head down to teach and I have to say I'm glad we worked everything out.


End file.
